


Tears and Plushies

by CodenameStardancer



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameStardancer/pseuds/CodenameStardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Braska defeats Sin, Yuna gets a surprise visit from the son of one of the priests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon for Baralai that says he's the son of a priest and a summoner's guardian, and thus this ficlet was born.

Knock knock.

"Yuna?"

The little girl looked up and sniffled, wiping the tears off of her face as she stood up and trotted over to the door. Both hands curled around the doorknob as she twisted it and pulled the door open revealing a boy, not that much older than she was, with tanned skin and silver hair flopped over into brown eyes. Scowling for a moment, she wanted to slam the door in his face, but didn't want to seem rude, as heartbroken as she was over her father's death. "Shouldn't you be with your momma now that she's home?" she asked sullenly.

Baralai fidgeted a bit as he held something behind his back, knowing the younger girl had a point. "Momma sent me to check on you," he said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. "Can I come in?"

Dual-colored eyes stared at him dully for a moment before she stepped aside and let him in. "What do you have behind your back?" she asked cautiously as she watched him for a moment before turning back to the massive door and pushing it most of the way closed with both hands. 

"Something Momma gave me before she and her summoner left on their pilgrimage," he said, holding up a plush Coeurl as she turned back around, its dangling whiskers made out of ribbon. "She said I could give it to you if you wanted it...you know, to help you feel better maybe?"

A few steps were taken towards him as Yuna carefully took the plush. "I-I don't think anything will make me feel better," she admitted quietly, her earlier anger at him melting away as she hugged the toy. "Thank you though."

A couple of moments of silence fell before Baralai spoke again. "Were you jealous of me because my momma made it home and your daddy didn't?" he asked quietly, glancing up at the door when he thought he heard footsteps. 

Glancing back at the door, Yuna then looked back at her visitor and shrugged, blowing some of her bangs out of her face. "A little," she admitted. "But I think I'll be over it soon."

Baralai nodded and brushed some of his own hair out of his face before starting toward the door. "I think I better go, Momma said not to keep you up too late," he said, resting his hand on the doorknob and looking back at her. "So what's going to happen now, do you know?" he asked, obviously not wanting to leave just yet.

Looking up from the plush he had given her, Yuna sighed softly. "Leaving for Besaid soon, that's all I know," she said softly. 

Baralai nodded a little. "Well, I guess this is goodbye if I don't see you before then," he said a little awkwardly as he slipped through the cracked-open door. 

Smiling softly, Yuna went and shut the door and then crawled into bed with her new stuffed animal. Staring out the window at the stars, she yawned as her eyelids got heavier and finally drifted closed and slumber overtook her.


End file.
